Dangley Bits
by KPfeifferpack
Summary: A smattering of Buffyverse Drabbles  all 100 words exactly .


**Dangley Bits (or Drabble Depot)** by **pfeifferpack**

**Summary:**

A smattering of Buffyverse Drabbles (all 100 words exactly). The last one has a character death but done humorously (or so I hope).

**Categories:** **Missing Scenes & Episode Twists**, **Friend/No pairing** **Characters: **None  
><strong>Genres: <strong>Drabbles  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Character Death  
><strong>Challenges:<strong> None  
><strong>Series:<strong> None  
><strong>Chapters: <strong>1 **Completed:** Yes **Word count:** 823 **Read:** 45 **Published: **11/10/06 **Updated:** 11/10/06

**1.** **Chapter 1** by pfeifferpack

Chapter 1 by pfeifferpack

**Author's Notes:**

Kantayra had a marathon for drabbles on the LJ and these are the ones I submitted. I have added a drabble from a death drabble challenge here as well.

**Before I Fly Away**

Kennedy lay curled, sleeping. "Sorry, babe. Keep snoozin'", Willow whispered. Carefully moving her lovers arm, she slipped from the bed.

The battle was looming, most of the potentials were sleeping. They all trusted her, the big gun, again. Right now she just missed her holster. "Yeah, she may say she's my anchor, but there is really only one", she thought.

The walk to the cemetary was peaceful. "Funny how everything changes yet stays so much the same since losing sweet Tara", she sighed. Then raising up from her knees, she placed a stone on Tara's grave and then she wept.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>Guilty Secret <strong>_(My Dawn issues)_

"Buffy's right. Don't tell her I said that. She'd so never  
>let me forget it! Men leave. Love them, they're gone. Now, Spike.<p>

He was supposed to stay forever. Even if I did tell him I'd burn him and was a total bitch even after the whole Wheel of Torture thing.

He did burn, yesterday.

Now there's no time, no chance to let him know I don't hate him. I was mad and thought he'd always be around. That I'd have all the time in the world to say 'I forgive you, I love you'. He probably wouldn't believe me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>Begrudging<strong>

_(Giles, oh when did you become Quentin Travers!...someone wake me!)_

"Spike", she answered and walked back to the hole that was once their home. Sunnydale gone to hell.

"Spike, indeeed", he thought. "Always the drama queen. Big gestures leaving devastation and ruin."

He'd tried to spare Buffy. Keep her from having to do the deed, remove the threat.

It would seem it was a good thing Wood wasn't a match for a pissed off vampire.

Maybe now, though, Buffy would chose more wisely in love. Both vampires had left her shaken and lost, then he saw her face and said, "Buffy, you were right, he could be a good man."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Not So Blind**

The jewelry store had been abandoned like most of Sunnydale.

"Well that solves the severe lack of paycheck issue", Xander thought. "Want, take, have...just like Faith or Spike. Well, no one to pay anyway", he rationalized.

Anya would love the much larger stone.

He'd do it right this time. In front of everyone, just as he'd left her before.

No more leaving, well not leaving her, anyway. He'd lost an eye but gained maturity lately.

TIme to follow his heart and ignore his fears.

Maybe encourage others to also. All they had to do was just live through this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Nothing Like Angel**

She had certainly looked happy.

Angel kept muttering about how her cookies were still baking and "when did she start using an easy bake oven."

Spike had made a complete inventory of the liquer on board. It would need replenishing, but he had a complete count.

"Bloody, fuckin' Immortal. What happened to 'evil, soulless, thing'?", Spike mumbled to Mr. Daniels.

So, they both moved on.

"Nina, hey, this is Angel. Wanna grab a bite , maybe a movie?"

Spike sat staring at the paper in front of him, trying to rhyme "radiant" and wondering how to condense Buffy to just words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Girl Doesn't Question **

Flying leather, white hair; Buffy was sure she saw him. But he was dead, really dust, dead.

She hadn't danced this hard in years.

Paulo, Count Saint Germaine, also known as "The Immortal", had insisted it was just what she needed. .

What she needed she'd never have again.

Paulo was a poor substitute. Good looks, charm, ambiguous in his morality and sexuality. Men drooled the same as women. He could be evil and then do good. Like Spike, but not like him at all. Yes, she knew what she needed. Her subconscious did too it seems. Made him look real.

**A/N**_WARNING and explanation:  
>Harmonyfb got a review on AllaboutSpike taking her to task for killing Spike in a story. (duh, that's what Character death implies...somebody's gonna die. If you don't want to read it happening...don't read it). Me? I usually don't read them cause I like my angst to have a happy ending but...<em>

_the challenge is to have as many Death drabbles (Spike must die) posted as a comment to her journal.  
>here's my entry: NOTE: CHARACTER DEATH<em>

_**Beneath Her**__  
>(inspired by many a fic description of Buffy's inner heat)<em>

_Buffy was hornier than ever. She couldn't wait to get to Spike's crypt and impale herself on his ever ready manhood. Maybe she'd even stay for an encore for a change._

_Spike tipped back another bad American beer and thought of his crazy love life. He had Buffy, but didn't.  
>She was all over him and riding him for all she was worth within minutes.<em>

_She let out a scream as Spike dusted beneath her.  
>He should have known all that friction... all that heat, he'd been literally playing with fire. Buffy's hot quim had finally burned him to ash.<em>

_~fin_

_**Back to index**_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

_This story archived at __**.?sid=475**_


End file.
